Pense à moi
by Lied
Summary: Série de Drabble POV de Sena, Keroberos, Hiruma, Mamori, les Ahah Brothers... Un moment, un instant dans leur vie, dans leurs pensées, de leurs envies. Chacun à leur tour, ils se racontent un peu ou pas du tout.
1. Laisse moi m'en aller

**Série :** EyeShield 21  
**Genre : **POV  
**Disclaimer :** La série et les personnages, malheureusement, ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la création et le fruit du travail de Yusuke Marata et Ruchiro Inagaki. Je ne gagne rien, je dépenserai plutôt, vu que j'achète les mangas…. J'adore la série, donc, c'est compréhensible. Voilà. Alors pas de procès, vous vous fatigueriez pour rien et on perdrait du temps. Bonne lecture.

**----  
Laisse-moi m'en aller  
----**

----

_And when the night is cloudy,  
There is still a light that shines on me,  
Shine on until tomorrow, let it be.  
I wake up to the sound of music  
Mother mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be.  
There will be an answer, let it be.  
Let it be, let it be,  
Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

Let it be, Beattles.

----

J'ai toujours compter sur toi depuis l'enfance. Toujours présente, toujours forte pour deux.  
Voulant faire de moi quelqu'un de meilleur que je ne suis.  
Mais aujourd'hui, je t'en prie, laisse-moi m'en aller.

J'avais peur de tout, me laissant commander sans broncher par peur de souffrir des mains de plus fort que moi.  
Je suis toujours lâche. Je suis toujours faible.  
Mais aujourd'hui, je veux voler de mes propres ailes.

J'ai toujours éviter ce qui faisait peur, j'ai toujours éviter les ennuis, mais quand j'ai failli te perdre par ma lâcheté... Je m'en suis voulu.  
Tu comptais tellement sur moi malgré mes faiblesses. Tu croyais tellement en moi.  
Comme Kurita. Pour la première fois.  
J'étais faible et tu m'as rendu fort.  
Mais aujourd'hui, je vais partir.

Tu as toujours peur. Pas pour toi, mais moi. Ma couardise t'a rendu protectrice et maternelle. Ma peur t'a rendu incapable de me voir désormais autre que fragile.  
Comme du verre, comme une porcelaine qu'un mauvais traitement briserait à jamais.  
Aujourd'hui, je vais te quitter.

Il est temps que je grandisse et que je trouve ma place au soleil.  
Je ne suis plus une jeune pousse, je suis un arbuste qui doit choisir de grandir.  
Ce monde est le mien, c'est ma forêt.

J'ai peur mais j'ai choisi. Tes jupes étaient mon meilleur refuge, mon plus grand support.  
Je pars.  
Je reste.

« Ça ira. Désolé, Mamori. Je reste. »  
« M... Mais ! »  
« Je voudrais continuer le foot américain ! »

Je m'en vais. Mais tu reste mon fort. Mon premier supporter. Ma base. Mon autre mère, ma soeur. Je pars mais je ne te quitte pas.  
C'est juste, laisse-moi m'en aller.  
Car, tu sais Mamori, je crois que je grandis.  
Alors, aujourd'hui, je me laisse m'en aller.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur : 

**Lied :** TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM ! Mon premier écrit sur E21 achevé ! Yahaaaaaaa !  
**Mamori :**M... Mais ? Sena ?  
**Lied : **Allez Mamori, il est grand, il a le droit de faire ces propres choix et ses propres erreurs non ?  
**Sena :**Hem... erreurs ! °° ; ; ;  
**Mamori :** Puisque c'est comme ça, je reste aussi !  
**Lied :** Nyark Nyark ! Comme si j'allais te laisser filer avec toutes les idées que j'ai pour Hiruma et toi...  
**Mamori :** ôô ; ;  
**Sena :** Quouaaaaaa !  
**Lied :** Chers lecteurs, merci de votre attention et j'espère que je vous reverrais quand je posterai des fics sur Hiruma et Mamori ! Bye !  
**Hiruma :** Yahaaaaaaaaaa !


	2. Mon Amie, mon Maître

**Mon Amie, mon Maître**

----

_C'est mon ami et c'est mon maître  
C'est mon maître et c'est mon ami  
Dès que je l'ai vu apparaître  
J'ai tout d'suit' su que c'était lui  
Lui qui allait m'apprendre à être  
Ce que modestement je suis_

_Mon ami, mon maître, Serge Lama_

----

Je tire sur mes chaînes. Une odeur agréable de nourriture atteint mon nez. Cela sent la viande, la sauce. Et parmi les parfums je distingue son odeur.  
À Elle. 

Elle est entrée dans nos vies comme une tornade, la bouleversant, quoiqu'en dise mon maître, pour le mieux.  
Mon maître. Il n'en existe pas de plus grand. Dans ma vie, il y avait Moi. Il y avait Lui.  
Aujourd'hui, il y a aussi Elle.

Mon maître est solitaire. Puissant. Dangereux.  
Comme moi.  
Il règne sur les autres. C'est un dominant.  
Comme moi.  
Mais je lui obéis parce qu'il est mon maître. Mon alpha.

Ça sent bon. Il y a du riz qui s'ajoute à l'amalgame de fragances qui m'arrivent.

La première fois qu'elle est entrée dans nos vies, mon maître revenait d'un de ses combats pour sa prédominance. Il sentait cette odeur que les humains appellent sueur, la boue, la terre, les coups, l'effort, la satisfaction. L'intense satisfaction.  
Elle était dans le remorquage, suivi du troupeau de sous-fifres habituels, et des membres de la meute. Le nouveau, un jeunot froussard qui suintait la peur perpétuellement, et Kurita, celui qui avait toujours de si bonnes choses à boulotter.

Elle sentait... bon. Un parfum unique. De détermination, de courage, de volonté. Elle suivait mon maître, comme doivent les femelles. Elle sentait l'alpha.  
Elle est une alpha.  
Celle qui porte les petits. Celle qui fournit, à la meute, la progéniture que nous éleverons pour eux. Je grogne un peu à l'idée de laisser approcher le jeunot.  
Il corromprait les petits avec sa crainte qui empeste l'air.

Je me rappelle sa voix, douce, différente de mon maître, mais juste et non-effrayée par moi. Elle m'a approché et caressé derrière l'oreille. Juste là où j'aime. Comment aurais-je pu résister à sa force quand elle savait si bien combler mes faiblesses. Elle me respecte et me nourrit, me sourit et m'ordonne, bien que je n'obéisse pas comme à mon maître.  
Elle ne me demande rien. Ou si peu. Ne pas traumatiser le jeunot.  
C'est une bonne mère. Elle se soucie de la meute et des plus petits.

L'odeur devient plus alléchante et elle arrive alors.  
Je dois rêver.  
Mon amie. Je grogne enthousiaste alors qu'un bol énorme de nourriture est posé devant moi.

Elle est mon Amie. Il est mon Maître.  
J'espère qu'il ne la laissera jamais partir.  
Dans ma vie, il y a Moi, il y a Lui, et Elle.  
Mon Amie. Je savoure la pensée autant que je dévore ma pitance.  
Elle me regarde, présente, douce, silencieuse.

Elle songe. Mon Amie.  
À mon Maître ?  
Leurs odeurs deviennent différentes quand ils sont ensemble. L'air se charge de tension, d'énergie, de puissance. De force.  
Mon Maître.  
Il domine. Il aime ça. Il protège. Il veille. Je le sens. Il la regarde.  
Mon Amie ne s'en rend pas compte.  
Les humains ont vraiment un nez bien faible.  
Mais moi je sais... je sais que leur odeur dit qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre.  
Mon Amie. Mon Maître.

Ils sont ma meute.  
Dans ma vie, il y Mon Maître. Mon Amie. Moi.  
Dans ma vie à Moi.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur

**Kirin :** Ya-haaaaaaa !  
**Lied :** Ya-haaaaa bis !  
**Hiruma (du stade de l'école) :** Tiens, y'a d'l'écho ce soir ...  
**Kirin :** Ouééééééé ! Une fic sur Kero !  
**Kero :** Ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Il était temps que quelqu'un s'aperçoive que  
scénaristiquement j'en jetais plus que Yue quand même ...  
**Kirin :** ... Bah ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là la peluche ?  
**Kero :** ... Mais ... On a écrit une fic sur moi alors je me devais de vous  
honorer de ma présence .  
**Lied **: Ah oui mais non ...  
**Kirin :** Y'a comme qui dirait erreur sur la personne .  
**Kero :** Comment ? Où qu'il est ce vil usurpateur ? Je m'en vais lui  
montrer qu'il n'y a qu'un Keroberos ici et c'est MOI !  
**(ombre qui profile sournoisement derrière la peluche)  
Lied :** ...  
**Kero : **Alors ? Où qu'il est, hein ? Où qu'il est ?  
**Kirin :** ... Juste derrière toi .  
**Kero :** Où qu'il es... quoi ? **(se tourne)**  
--GNAP--  
**Keroberos :** chompf-chompf-bâfre-avale  
**Lied :** °o°  
**Kirin :** Ah ça, pour lui montrer, il lui a montré hein ...


	3. Accomplir nos rêves

**Accomplir nos rêves**

----

_Et même s'il faut partir  
Changer de terre et de trace  
S'il faut chercher dans l'exil  
L'empreinte de mon espace  
Et même si les tempêtes  
Les dieux mauvais les courants  
Nous feront courber la tête  
Plier les genoux sous le vent  
J'irai au bout de mes rêves  
Tout au bout de mes rêves  
Où la raison s'achève  
Tout au bout de mes rêves_

Au bout de mes rêves, J-J Goldman

----

J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un jour le capitaine d'une équipe de football américain d'élite. Dans un pays comme ce Foutu Japon, ce n'était pas gagné. Je ne suis pas né du bon côté de l'océan Pacifique.  
Petit, je rêvais devant la télévision et j'imitais mes héros. Ces footballeurs dont les matchs étaient rediffusés sur une des chaînes de sport de la maison.  
Mon père me disait que si on avait un rêve, on devait faire ce qu'il fallait pour le réaliser. Et rien ne devait nous entraver, tout en restant dans le cadre de la moralité.  
Donc, au lieu de tirer avec de vraies balles, j'utilise des cartouches de caoutchouc. Mais la douleur est une bonne motivation pour ces abrutis.  
On se forge les ailes qu'on peut pour monter au ciel.

Mon père est un des meilleurs gardes du corps du pays, un excellent tireur, un des meilleurs flics de la Section Spéciale du pays. J'ai appris de lui.  
Ce que tu ne peux avoir pas la douceur, prend-le par la force.  
Pas de quartiers.  
Il a fait un stage aux States, quand j'étais plus jeune. Il m'y a amené à la condition que je sois capable de tenir une conversation en anglais. J'ai passé le test.  
Quand on veut quelque chose, on se bat pour l'avoir.

Je veux gagner le tournoi lycéen cette année. Je ne laisserai pas passer ma chance.  
C'est mon rêve.  
Ma destinée.

Et ce Foutu Gnome est un pierre de plus dans la Tour qui conduit à mon Paradis. Je regrette toujours mon ami, celui avec qui je partageais ce rêve, seulement la vie vous joue parfois de foutus tours, mais il faut avancer. Toujours.  
Malgré tout.  
Le Foutu Gros-Lard et le gamin sont déjà de bonnes recrues.Si j'abats mes cartes comme il faut, je gagnerai la partie.

Je souris comme un maniaque, je le sais rien qu'à la façon dont les élèves s'écartent devant moi alors que je me dirige des couloirs de mon lycée vers la salle de réunion des Devil Bats.  
Salle entièrement transformée par la tornade qui a rejoint mon équipe à la suite de l'adhésion du Fucking Gnome.

Je me souviens d'elle en première année. Je connais exactement le nombre de garçons qui rêvent d'elle dans ce lycée. Je sais parfaitement chacune de ses manies, son besoin de protéger absolument le gamin.  
Je me rappelle chaque sourire et rire qu'elle a donné à ces amies, quand on partageait la même classe. Ou la couleur ombrageuse de ses yeux quand elle a « découvert » ce que je faisais à son précieux Sena.  
Je sais quand elle est heureuse à la moue qui se dessine sur ses lèvres, ou quand elle est en colère, et quand elle est sûre d'elle.  
Je sais qu'elle est forte et si déterminée.  
Je sais qu'elle me tient tête et qu'elle se tient entre mon rêve et moi. Si elle venait à découvrir pour le Foutu Gamin.

Et je sais que je fais exprès de lui chercher des poux. Parce que je ne serai pas un autre de ces abrutis soupirants qui espèrent son attention par leurs mielleuses et fausses attitudes.  
Je sais que j'ai moi-même poser cette mine sur mon chemin et un jour elle explosera.  
Mamori Anezaki.

Et je ne fais pas exprès d'être à côté d'elle, quand nous sommes au club, ou de l'embêter. Je veux juste qu'elle se concentre sur l'équipe, le club.  
Elle n'a pas le temps pour les garçons. Jamais.  
Jamais, si j'ai mon mot à dire. Pour toujours.

Je grogne. Voilà, je suis de mauvaise humeur, et qui m'accueille joyeusement devant la porte du club ?  
Bingo.

Ne me sourit pas. Parce que j'irai au bout de mon rêve, et pas un ange ou une sorcière ne m'empêchera d'y arriver.  
Ne me sourit pas. Garde ta formule magique pour les autres membres de l'équipe.

- Tu pourrais dire bonjour en passant Hiruma-Kun ! Grondes-tu.

Je ne réponds rien et gonfle mon chewing-gum. Ne me sourit pas.  
Parce que si tu me souris encore, je te prendrais avec moi dans mon rêve.  
Si tu souris, je t'emprisonnerai et te garderai à moi à jamais.

- Sigh... Enfin, Sena et Kurita ne sont pas encore là, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder, Continues-tu, plus gaiement.

Et tu me souris.  
J'irais au bout de mes rêves. Rien ne se mettra entre eux et moi.

- On doit discuter des objectifs du Club, Melle Parfaite, si tu peux lâcher ton balai pendant cinq minutes...

Tu bouillonnes alors que je te tiens la porte et que tu rentres en grommelant sur mon impolitesse. Mais je sais que dans cinq minutes, tu me souriras.  
Sourit toujours.

Je réaliserai mes rêves.

---

Mot de l'auteur

**Lied :** Pardooooooon ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de finir ça en Hiruma x Mamori ! Mais ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre ! J'le jure ! C'est un démon, elle manie le balai comme personne ! Enfin, comme une sorcière ! Rien que les illustr's des mangaka le prouvent ! Elle est la seule à lui tenir tête ! Et elle la seule contre qui il n'a jamais utilisé son carnet ou le chantage... enfin, si peu. Bref, HIRUMAMO POWA !  
**Sena :** Ma...mai...mais ! Pas Onee-san avec... avec le Démon ! Liiiiiiiiiiiied !  
**Lied :** C'est pas bientôt fini les pleurnicheries ! J'ai décidé qu'ils seraient ensembles, point barre !  
**Sena :** Mais Hiruma ne te laissera jamais faire ! Il a des armes! Il est dangereux! Ah ! Que dis-tu de ça !  
**Lied qui pointe du pouce un coin de l'ordi :** Et c'est quoi ça ?  
**Hiruma, un bras sur un mur virtuel, se penche et sourit de façon carnassière à une Mamori acculée contre le dit-mur  
Sena :** Mais... Mais... Maiiiis ! Il fait quoi à mon Onee-San !  
**Lied :** ¬.¬; Je crois qu'on appelle ça de la drague, Sena.  
**Sena :** Mais ? Mais ! Mais !  
**Lied qui prend Sena par la main :** Allez viens ma puce, on va aller manger une pâtisserie, parce que si on reste, tu vas devenir un disque rayé...  
**Sena :** J'suis pas une puce ! J'suis un mec moi !  
**Lied:** Tu préfères que je t'appelle « mon pou » peut-être ?  
**Sena :** °°;;; Euh... nan.  
**Lied :** Je me disais aussi. Dis, tu crois qu'ils me laisseraient être la marraine du premier ? **Elle désigne Hiruma qui a le visage à 5 cm de celui de Mamori  
Sena :** LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIED !


	4. Et croire en toi

**Et croire en toi**

Tu trouveras...  
Mes blessures et mes faiblesses  
Celles que j'n'avoue qu'à demi-mot  
Mes faux pas, mes maladresses  
Et de l'amour plus qu'il n'en faut  
J'ai tellement peur que tu me laisses  
Sache que si j'en fais toujours trop  
C'est pour qu'un peu tu me restes  
Tu me restes

Tu trouveras, Natacha Saint-Pierre & Pascal Obispo

o0o

« Ne t'en fais pas Sena. »

« Je m'occupe de l'organigramme. »

...

...

Quand je raccroche, après la fin de notre conversation, j'ai toujours ce pincement au ventre, cette boule d'inquiétude. Même si il a l'air heureux dans ce club, est-ce que c'est suffisant pour que je le laisse y rester ? Je ne peux m'empêcher de me culpabiliser, en mon for intérieur, d'être aussi protectrice, aussi entêtée dans mon besoin compulsif et maternel de le maintenir sûr. Depuis petite, j'éprouve une panique incroyable qu'il pourrait revenir, les genoux écorchés, le visage et le corps plein de bleus d'un bizutage cruel.  
Il est si petit, si fragile. Et évidemment, Hiruma en profite.  
Mais je ne peux arrêter mes inquiétudes. Parfois je me demande si le protéger et l'éloigner du moindre mal n'est pas un moyen pour me protéger moi ou le garder de me quitter.  
Je regarde mon organigramme. Il a l'air bien. Je le faxe, avant que l'envie de le refaire, d'essayer de mettre Sena en porte-à-faux ne me prenne.  
Je ne veux pas lui gâcher son bonheur, je l'aime trop pour ça, mais parfois, irrationnellement, je crains. C'est devenu une deuxième nature, un réflexe que je n'arrive pas à effacer, une sale habitude que j'essaye d'enrayer mais toujours, toujours je replonge dans ma sale manie. Veiller sur lui, le soutenir, le garder sûr, chaud, nourri...

Maman parfois me regarde avec inquiétude. Il y a des soirs où je rentrais en pleurs enfant, après l'avoir défendu, quand enfin, la pression et l'angoisse retombées, quand il était sûr des idiots qui l'embêtaient. Et malgré moi, la peur reste, l'insécurité... je manque de confiance en lui, je sais, il est grandi, il est un jeune homme, c'est à lui de faire sa route.  
Je m'en doute bien, je le sais même mais... Mais chaque fois que je le vois je repense au gamin trouillard et aux genoux écorchés. Et chaque fois, je revois sa bouille de petit garçon, apeuré, qui me regardait comme si j'étais le monde. Je voudrais faire mieux, je voudrais le libérer, mais je calme mes propres peurs en le tenant à ma portée.  
Quand je crois que je peux le laisser partir, être et grandir, le doute revient. Je veux croire, croire en sa force, en ses capacités et pourtant, pourtant chaque instant, si petit, si frêle, qui peine sous le poids des autres...

Je m'affale sur mon lit, caresse son nom sur le papier, dessus il y a les autres membres de l'équipe. Mes doigts glissent inconsciemment pour frôler celui d'Hiruma. Je fronce les sourcils. Parfois, je me dis que ce type est un monstre, et d'autres fois, même si je le vois le blesser, je me demande si il n'est pas la solution, mon espoir.  
Peut-être qu'il a raison, peut-être qu'en étant dur avec Sena il l'aidera à devenir un homme. Certes... mais ses méthodes sont à revoir.  
La boule revient. Si l'un pouvait donner un peu de lui à l'autre, de chaque côté...  
Je veux croire en toi, je le veux réellement Sena. Je crois en toi mais... pardonne-moi petit bout si parfois mon amour t'étouffe, si je te sur-protège, car c'est en moi que je ne crois pas. J'ai peur de t'échouer, peur de ne pas être là au bon moment pour toi. Et je prie, je prie pour que tout aille bien, que tu apprennens à devenir fort et moi moins envahissante.  
Mes doigts effleurent toujours la feuille.  
Je caresse ton nom, petit bout. Oh Sena, tu deviendras un homme bien, j'y crois. Parce que c'est toi, juste toi.  
Oui, il suffit d'y croire.

o0o

**Mot de fin**

**Lied :** ... J'ai honte, non, sincèrement j'ai honte. Je n'avais pas vu que j'avais encore des drabbles d'écrits et non-postés. Je suppose que c'est parce que j'avais la tête ailleurs depuis un long moment avec tout ce qui est arrivé dans ma vie. Voilà donc les derniers drabbles E21, 2 en fait pour me faire pardonner. La suite juste après avec le grand, le merveilleux Kazuki ! 3


	5. Jamais vous sans moi

**Jamais vous sans moi**

Viens, fais le pas  
Rapproche-toi  
Et regarde-moi ici  
Comme un ennemi

J'attends, Affronte-moi  
Allez, Affronte-moi  
Vas-y et engage le combat

Affronte moi, Johnny Hallyday

o0o

J'en ai ma claque de leurs beaux discours, de leurs reproches, de leurs prétendus bonnes volontés. Je n'y crois pas. Vous étiez avec moi du début jusqu'à ce jour, et rien, rien ne me fera vous laisser derrière moi. Qu'importe leurs dires, leurs soi-disant conseils d'amis, de famille. Que savent-ils eux qui vous critiquent sans vous connaître ? Rien !  
On ne peut pas choisir sa famille mais ses amis oui.  
Vous êtes mes potes, mes poteaux, mes copains de galère. Ceux des quatre cent coups, des bagarres de rue à celles de la vie. Depuis le début.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils en savent eux ? De nos galères, de nos combats, de nos rires, de nos peines, de nos joies ?  
Mes potes, mes poteaux, mes compères.

Sur la ligne, ce n'est pas seul que j'ai abattu la ligne des Sphinx de Taiyô. Peut-être que nous réagissons mal quand on nous appelle frères, mais nous le sommes. Si ce n'est de sang, qui ne justifie finalement aucun lien avec qui que ce soit, nous le sommes d'esprit, d'équipe.  
Vous êtes mes potes, mes poteaux, mes repères !

Et si je dois vous tirer derrière moi jusqu'à que nous touchions la voûte étoilée, si je dois vous pousser jusqu'à la fin de vos limites pour que nous accédions au moins à un rêve, je le ferais. Vous n'irez nulle part loin de moi, je n'irais jamais loin sans vous.  
Mes potes, mes poteaux, mes frères.

Et j'emmerde mon père, et j'emmerde les Sphinx, et j'emmerde le monde et j'emmerde ce con de journaliste avec. Jamais vous sans moi. Jamais moi devant vous. HA. HAA. HAAA !  
Et si pour le moment, vous n'y croyez pas, moi j'y croirais pour vos deux moi. On continuera. On se battra. On gagnera.  
Mes potes, mes poteaux, mes pairs.

Alors, ne pas laissez tomber. Ça ne sera ni facile ni un parcours de santé mais on est trois. Vous. Moi. Mes potes, mes poteaux, mes repères.  
Mes potes. Mes frères !

o0o

**Mot de l'auteur**

**Lied :** Oui, je sais, ça fait très philosophique pour Kazuki. Hem... mais bon, quand je suis tombée à nouveau sur la suite d'E21 et sur le passage contre les Sphinx. Ça m'avait déjà titiller la première fois d'écrire sur lui car c'est un moment important. C'est le commencement pour les trois Frères Hahaa vers le chemin du football américain joué pour eux, par eux et de leur propre volonté. C'est p'têt pour ça que j'aime ce manga. On n'est pas obligé d'aimer ce sport au départ mais on va vous y aider.  
On va vous faire aimer ce sport de brutes épaisses. Et quand y'en aura plus, ben on se relira tous les volumes et on se dira : Oh P...bip ! Ce manga c'était d'la balle. Et je vous suis à 100%.  
Allez les Hahaa ! ! ! ALLEZ LES GARS ! ! ! Kazuki ! Koji ! Togano ! Go go go ! ! ! VOUS VAINCREZ LES GARS ! ! !


	6. Laisse le aller

**Défi LJ de la communauté 31_jours :** Prendre sur soi

**oOo**

**Relativiser ? C'est de la physique, c'est ça ?**

**oOo**

**_ooo_**

_Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be._  
_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be._

Let it be, The Beatles

_**ooo**_

Mamori se dit parfois qu'elle doit apprendre à lâcher Sena. Elle se dit parfois qu'elle doit le laisser vivre sa vie, ses choix. C'est dur. Elle sait qu'elle est trop protective, elle s'accorde sur ce fait. Mais elle sent bien que Sena grandit enfin et qu'elle doit le laisser faire et partir construire sa propre voie.  
Alors quand elle découvre que Sena et Eyeshield 21 ne font qu'un, elle doit se retenir de hurler, de crier, de se jeter sur Hiruma et de le couvrir de coups de balai jusqu'à ce que celui se casse pour lui avoir menti, pour l'avoir utilisé, pour l'avoir tenue hors du secret. Cependant, elle comprend pourquoi et elle prend une longue inspiration. Tout ça se passe en quelques secondes seulement dans son esprit. Elle reste calme, elle s'y oblige. Il faut qu'elle soit rationnelle et mature. Si elle n'en ait pas capable maintenant pour Sena, comment fera-t-elle le jour où elle aura ses propres enfants ?  
Elle inspire, elle expire, elle respire lentement.  
Pourtant ça n'empêche pas le pincement au cœur, la douleur, la peine. Les larmes dévalent le long de ses joues. C'est tellement dur de le laisser partir, de le voir quitter son giron. Et comme les larmes coulent et qu'elle laisse écouler sa colère dans sa peine, elle se dit que c'est mieux comme ça, que c'est la vie et que tout ira bien. Il faut juste qu'elle laisse passer l'instant et qu'elle accepte ce nouveau Sena. Et puis, accessoirement, elle s'occupera de dire le fond de sa pensée à Hiruma un peu plus tard, juste parce qu'il le mérite pour lui avoir menti.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

**Mot de l'auteur :  
****Lied :** Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps, mais je n'avais plus l'inspiration ni le temps de me consacrer aux fandoms et aux fanfics. C'est ça la vie. Bon, ben voilà, en espérant que je ne mettrais pas un siècle avant de poster à nouveau sur ce fandom ! U_U;


	7. Franchir le pas

**Défi LJ de la communauté 31_jours : **Franchir le pas

**Prendre son destin en main**

**oOo**

_Debout les gars ! Réveillez-vous !__  
__Y va falloir en mettre un coup.__  
__Debout les gars ! Réveillez-vous !__  
__On va au bout du monde.__  
_

Debout les gars, Hugues Aufray

**oOo**

Sena se dit qu'il doit le faire. Il est temps qu'il franchisse le pas. Il est Eyeshield 21. Il doit être fier d'être Eyeshield 21. Il ne peut pas continuer à se cacher. Il ne peut pas continuer à être lâche. Aujourd'hui, c'est à lui de se comporter en homme. Ou au moins, en futur homme. Ils ont fait tant de route ensemble. Ils ont tant souffert. Il s'est promis d'aller jusqu'au Christmas Bowl. Et maintenant, il renoncerait ? Il se cacherait à nouveau ? Hors de question. Il tient son casque fermement dans sa main. Il refuse de trembler, il refuse de céder à la peur. Il peut le faire. Il doit le faire.  
Et pour la première fois de sa jeune vie de joueur de football américain, Sena rentre la tête haute, sans casque, sans masque, sans secret, sur le terrain de football.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

**Mot de l'auteur :**

**Lied :** Inspiration encore grâce aux thèmes du mois de 31_jours. Et peut-être aussi parce que je me suis accordée le droit d'écrire de la fanfic dans mon emploi du temps chargé. XD


	8. Refuser la réalité

_Défi de la comm' 31_jours :_ Refuser la réalité

**oOo**

**Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Ah bon…**

**oOo**

_Il suffit de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Voilà, il ne s'était rien passé. Maximum rien. _

« Monta, tu sais, tu ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant… » Geint Sena.  
« Faire semblant de quoi ? » Demande l'attrapeur, l'air innocent.  
« Tu sais, Hiruma, Mamori, la salle de réunion ? » Recommence le runner pour la troisième fois de la journée.  
« Oh ça ! Pauvre Mamori-chan, trébucher comme ça dans un ballon qui traînait avant de percuter la chaise pour finir par atterrir contre Hiruma-san… » Se plaint l'adolescent. « Mais je vais proposer à Mamori-chan de venir manger des creampuffs avec moi ce soir pour se remettre de sa frayeur ! »

Plus ça va, plus l'histoire devient rocambolesque, et Sena ne sait plus comment faire. Même lui a accepté le fait. Suzuna a voulu aller tirer des feux d'artifices sur le toit de l'école en le découvrant et il a du la retenir de justesse. Kurita a fondu en larmes et Musashi a marmonné quelque chose du genre « il était temps ». Mais Raimon lui semble obnubilé par effacer l'instant ou à le transformer en autre chose de complètement différent. Ça risque de devenir dur s'il s'entête parce que Sena n'est pas tout à fait certain qu'Hiruma-san soit très coopératif. Il n'y a qu'à voir la tête des Frères Haha qui ont plaisanté sur le sujet. Les pauvres Jumonji, Togano et Kuroki sont encore en train de faire les 87e tours de terrain poursuivis par un Cerberus en pleine forme.

« Mamori-chan… je t'aime ! » Soupire Raimon en regardant la manager discuter avec Hiruma.

_Non, sincèrement_, pense Sena, _Monta n'a vraiment pas envie de se rappeler._

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

Le mot de l'auteur :  
_Un vieux drabble que j'ai oublié de poster. Voilà, c'est fait ! XD_


	9. Que c'est mignon

_31_jours, 14 février :_ Que c'est mignon…

**oOo**

**Les éléphants roses, ça n'existe pas. Pourtant… **

**oOo**

« Que c'est mignon… » Soupire Suzuna.  
« Quoi donc ? » Demande Sena en relevant la tête des cartes de stratégies qu'il essaye d'apprendre par cœur.  
« Mamori-chan et Hiruma-Kun. » Répond la petite adolescente.  
« Hein ? Comment Hiruma peut-il être mignon ? » Questionne le runner, effrayé.  
« Pas Hiruma-kun tout seul. Je te parle de ces deux-là, ensemble. » Explique Suzuna.  
« Comment ça 'ensemble' ? » Panique Sena.  
« Oui, ensemble, comme un couple quoi ! » Rétorque la jeune fille, dans un soupir d'envie.

Sena frémit à l'idée saugrenue. Il contemple sa meilleure amie et le quater-back de l'équipe des Devils Bats. Il faudrait vraiment avoir un grain pour imaginer quoique ce soit entre ses deux-là. Ça doit être toutes ses années de vie auprès de Taki qui a complètement chambouler Suzuna. Ouais. Voilà c'est ça. Jamais Mamori ne pourrait être en couple avec Hiruma. Impossible. C'est comme d'imaginer qu'il existe réellement des éléphants roses quelque part dans le monde.

« Aaaah… » Soupire encore Suzuna avec envie.  
« Suzuna… » Essaye Sena. « Comment te dire, je crois que tu imagines tout ça… »  
« Regarde. »  
« Quoi ? »  
« Ils sont si mignons… »

Sena fixe la jeune pom-pom girl puis la manager et le capitaine. Mamori sert une tasse de thé à Hiruma, sans un mot, il la prend avec à peine un mouvement de tête, un geste presque insaisissable, comme un remerciement, alors elle sourit doucement comme si elle savait quelque chose, un truc secret, un autre de ses codes entre eux.  
Soudain un frisson parcourt l'échine du petit runner.

_OH KAMI-SAMA ! Et si Suzuna avait raison ?_

« Oui, tu le vois toi aussi, hein ? » Questionne joyeusement la jeune fille, avec intuition.  
« Oui, je le crains. Je le crains vraiment… »

Et cela fait rire Suzuna.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

Mot de l'auteur :  
_Par contre, ça c'est votre cadeau de Saint Valentin. Du neuf, du récent, du tout frais, tout juste sorti de ma petite cervelle. Vives les vacances pendant lesquelles je peux écrire. _


End file.
